Only You
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Despite what Remus seems to think sometimes, Sirius has only ever wanted him. Short, fluffy, and sweet. i hope you all like it. SB/RL slash. Rated for language and sexual references.


_**A/N: So I was talking to my friend Amanda today about something that my friend Raquel (the one that says Remus is ugly and not meant for Sirius) said a while back that pissed both me and Amanda off, and I got the idea for this. Hope you enjoy it :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own a laptop skin with a picture of Sirius and Remus on it. Does that count? No? *sigh* Fine! Everything related to the Harry Potter Series belongs to J. K. Rowling (dammit)**_

**_Warning: AU in which everything is happily ever after! Lol. The war is over and the pups are like... 24, maybe 25? Don't ask how it happened, it just did :P And they're living together in their own home :D just because they're awesome like that. Lol._**

_**Only You**_

"You know," Remus whispers, sliding closer to Sirius as they lay in their bed on this cold, cloudy morning, still warm and sated and completely bare under their soft white sheets, pale skin glistening without any aid from the absent sun. "I always imagined that you'd end up with some curvy, big breasted muggle woman with a loud laugh and outrageous attitude.

Sirius turns his head towards his lover, shaking his slightly too long black hair out of eyes that had just been scorching Remus' skin with the heat of their gaze not too long ago, before rolling over onto his back and staring up at the white ceiling above their bed. "Why do you say that?"

Remus sighs, placing a hand on one of Sirius' pale, broad shoulders, before trailing it down over his forearm, stopping to caress the soft skin at the crease of his arm that has a scar on it from some fight a few years ago with a Death Eater. "Because you've always done everything that you possibly can to piss off your family," Remus whispers, not daring to look up, instead keeping his eyes focused on that not so long, rather jagged scar, too much of a coward to see how his words had affected the grey eyed man.

Sirius doesn't try looking at the werewolf though. He merely flinches and pulls away from Remus' touch completely. "I…."

"I wasn't trying to upset you," Remus says quickly, reaching for his lover once more. Sirius dodges his hand before it makes contact with his skin, however, rolling over so that there are a few inches of space between where they both lay upon the overly large bed, not a single part of them touching.

"Sirius," Remus pleads, looking at the other man now, but Sirius shakes his head, eyes focused on a crack that has been forming for a while now on one of their walls.

"It's ok Rem," he finally chokes out, voice cracking just a little. "It's ok. I get why…." he pauses, breath rushing out of his lungs in a broken sigh that fills the silence of the room, before turning to face his brown eyed lover, a sad smile on his beautiful face. "I get why you'd think that, but…"

"Sirius," Remus whispers again, raising a scarred hand upwards to place on the black haired man's cheek, glad to have not met any resistance this time. "I shouldn't have said anything…."

Sirius sighs softly, this time in content, as he nuzzles his cheek into the werewolf's slightly rough palm. "It's fine Rem. I just…" he pauses, looking up into Remus' soft brown eyes, before lunging forward suddenly and kissing his lover gently on the lips. "I've never wanted anyone but you," Sirius pants out when it's over, his warm breath ghosting out over the other man's face.

"I'm glad," Remus says, smiling one of his rare, brilliant smiles.

Sirius shakes his head, a bit dazed from the force of _that smile_, before leaning forward to kiss the tawny haired man again. "As much as I despise my family," he says seconds later, rolling onto his back and bringing Remus into his arms, "And as much as I love to do things that would drive them bonkers, you're the only person I've ever wanted Remus, and…. being with anyone else, especially for no better reason than to piss those fucking bastards off…. I could have never done that Rem. In the end, I think I would have just been hurting myself, rather than getting back at those people who were once considered my family. And anyways, I'm glad I've only experienced these things, sex and love and just…. everything…. with you." Sirius groans after saying this, burying his face in Remus' light brown locks. "Fuck, only you can make me say things that make me sound like a bloody girl…."

"I think it's sweet," Remus tells him, turning his head slightly so that he can plant a gentle kiss beneath the dog animagus' ear. "I like that…. love it really… that you're so sweet, and that that side comes out only for me. And I'm so glad that you've always known where to draw the line at, that you've known at what point to stop trying to get back at your family before you hurt yourself."

Sirius grins playfully. "I'm smarter than you thought, aren't I?"

Remus rolls his eyes in mock exasperation. "Well you don't exactly look smart, with all those girly features and what not," he teases, turning his head away to hide his own grin.

Sirius huffs, "My features are not girly, you fucking wanker. And I believe that, when you refer to what_ not_, you are referring to this," he says, boldly taking Remus' hand and placing it directly over where the sheets covered, but did nothing to conceal, his rapidly hardening cock.

Remus blushes softly, removing his hand from that part of his lover his loves perhaps a bit _too much_, before resting his head on the man's well defined chest, just listening to his heartbeat for a moment before responding. "Bloody perverted mutt. You're lucky I love you so much, otherwise I wouldn't put up with your crude ways."

Sirius laughs. "You love my crude ways Moony," he teases, running a long fingered hand through those soft brown locks. "And you do more than just put up with them. I seem to remember you _participating _in them quite a few times. More than quite a few, actually."

Remus snorts. "Fucking perverted bastard. How you can be all sweet and loving and not so sure one moment, and completely bloody perverted and cocky the next, I'll never know. I'd swear you were a girl due to your rapid mood swings, but I've seen your cock enough times to know otherwise."

Sirius laughs again, louder this time. "You've done more than just see it, love."

"Mmm," Remus agrees, kissing the other man rather sloppily. "That I have. Really, you're rather lucky that you're with me, rather than some muggle woman," Remus says suddenly, after breaking the heated kiss.

"And why's that," Sirius asks, knowing this already but wondering what the werewolf's reason behind it is. "Because you're lacking big breasts and a curvy body?" he grins mischievously. "Because those actually sound pretty nice. Too bad you don't have them. As for the outrageous attitude and loud laugh, you have both, at times."

"You wouldn't like me with big breasts or a curvy body," Remus says, rolling atop of his lover to press their firm chests together. "And I believe my body is just right to fit against yours, so curves are not needed. No, the reason that you're lucky you got me, rather than some muggle woman, is because," he says slowly, pressing his lips against Sirius' ear at the same time that he pushes his hips down to press his own cock against the dog animagus', "not only do I have the stamina and know how to perform the spells that best keep up with you, I also have the body part needed to bring us both unspeakable amounts of pleasure."

Sirius groans lustfully. "You're all talk Moony. Fucking show me."

Remus grins, lowering his head to kiss his lover once more. "Gladly."

And really, revenge and pissing off high strung families be damned. Who would want a big breasted, curvy muggle woman when they could have a fit wizard with a mouth as talented as Remus'?

"Not me," Sirius thinks to himself, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck as he kisses him passionately. "Only him. I only want him."

_**A/N: Done! And much too lazy to write a proper ending note here. Now go review for me, pretty please? You know you all love me. I like the number 16 right now, so how about that many reviews? Lol. **_

_**I'm in such a good mood right now, and I actually really love this. I'm going to see if I can have my story count up to 50 by the time this summer is over. Think I can do it?**_

_**Well, wish me luck, and go off and read and review any of my other stories you haven't yet. It'd make me really, really (even more so) happy :D **_

_**Review please! Lol.**_


End file.
